Bros Before What?
by Jakaynne
Summary: Chris reassures Martin of his concerns. ChrisxMartin (Brotherly love, No Incest) CKxAC One-shot Please Review!


It was a beautiful evening, and Chris Kratt couldn't have been happier. Not only had he and his brother, Martin Kratt, saved a herd of elephants from poachers, but he also worked up enough courage to ask Aviva out on a date, and she actually said yes! Well her actual words were, "Of course, dummy, what took you so long?", but that's beside the point. He has Martin to thank anyway; he probably wouldn't have worked up enough courage in the first place if Martin hadn't pushed him. Like literally, he pushed him into Aviva and said, "Chris has something important to ask you.", and ran off, even though Chris knew Martin was watching. After Aviva gave her answer, Martin immediately came out congratulating them. Aviva told Koki and she was happy too. Jimmy well he was busy talking a nap.

Chris got up and started to look for his brother. After a few minutes, he finally found him on the roof deck of the Tortuga.

Martin was so deep in thought he didn't notice Chris until he nudged him.

"Hey Bro" Chris smiled at Martin.

"Oh hi" Martin smiled weakly. Chris noticed.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Martin opens his mouth to object but Chris cut him off.

"We're bros; I can tell when you're upset. You know you can tell me anything."

Martin hates when his brother plays that card. He turns to the younger Kratt.

"Umm…. Well I have a question I wanted to ask you."

"Ok, shoot" replies Chris.

"Uh…. Are we going to turn out like the brothers on movies?" Martin blurts out.

Chris blinks.

"Huh?" Chris asks not understanding the question.

"I mean you know on movies the brother finds a girl and then he spends all his time with her and never with his brother anymore and his brother get super sad and lonely and the brother takes the girl away and forgets all about his brother." Martin tries to explain.

"So you think I'll forget all about you because of Aviva?" Chris raises his eyebrows.

Marin slowly nods his head refusing to look at Chris in the eye.

Chris starts to laugh. Martin looks at him annoyed.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Martin whines.

Chris finally composes himself and clears his throat.

"Sorry, it's just that's such a crazy thing to think. It would never happen."

"And how do you know that?" Martin crosses his arms. "You know that's exactly what the brother said in the movie."

"What movie was this?" Chris questions.

Martin eyes widened.

"Well, I don't know the name of the movie, but I guess it could've been a dream I had…." Martin trails off.

"Even if the movie thing was somehow true, it would never happen to us. Want to know why?"

Martin nods his head. Chris takes his older brother's hand.

"You and I are way to close. You're my brother, my closest friend, my partner. No one can compare to you. You're my best friend, my other half, and the best big brother I could wish for. You fill too many roles in my life for me to forget you. We have a connection, and we barely spend time away from each other. Yes, I care for Aviva, and yes I will use some of my free time with her, but you are the most important thing in my life. I love you and I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Martin wipes away a few stray tears, and pulls Chris into an embrace.

"I love you too bro."

Aviva smiles to herself while silently watching the two Kratts and their display of brotherly love. She wasn't jealous or upset, because they were brothers and they would always have each other backs.

Chris pulls away gently and smirks at Martin.

"Besides, you know the say 'Bros before H— '

"Bros before what?!" shouts Aviva.

Both Kratt brothers jump and their eyes widened when they see a fuming Aviva coming toward them.

"Oh, hey Aviva… um I-I was j-just going to say hamburgers?" Chris stammers. Aviva raises her eyebrow.

"I didn't m-mean anything by it! I-It's just a saying, right Martin?" Chris asks giving his older brother the 'Help or I'm going to die' look.

"I never heard of it before." Martin was not going to get on Aviva's bad side again, not after last week. 'Sorry' Martin mouths.

Chris gulps and almost wets himself.

"Umm…. I hear someone calling me, got to go. Later!" Chris takes off.

Aviva runs after him.

"Christopher Fredrick James Kratt, when I'm done with you, usted va a desear que you había puesto seis pies bajo!"

"Aviva, please, I'm sorry!" Chris pleads.

Martin chuckles.

"Good luck bro, you're going to need it.


End file.
